My Puppy
by ShadowxKissed
Summary: KaiXTala Tala's in love with Kai but Kai doesnt seem to notice.How can Tala tell him?But with Ray interfering how can it work?
1. Thoughts

ok i rote some more so plz read it!

* * *

Tala' Prov 

_Why do I fill this way? I mean I love him but he's so mean to me. I try to talk to him and he ignores me. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!Why me?I have to find a way to get him to make him fall for me, but how?_

"Hey Tala, me and Spencer are going out, you coming?" asked Brian.

Tala looked up from his journal and through the corner of his eye looked at Kai who didn't seem to want to go. '_This is my chance!' _thought Tala "Nah, I don't think I will this time."he replied.

"Your loss"said Bryan looking at Tala and then Kai before walking out the door.

'_Ok Tala make with the conversation...easier thought then done_!'thought Tala, this was his big break he wasn't about to let it go.

"Hey...Kai...are you...umm hungry?"asked Tala nervously. Kai looked up from the book he was reading and said "Why are you?"

'_Wow that was unexpected! Ok now to reply' _thought Tala. " Yeah I was gonna call and order something and I just wanted to see if you wanted anything."said Tala looking at Kai. He stood up and walked over to the phone."What are you going to get"asked Kai watching him. Tala, a little stunned by the answers he was getting, paused and said"Don't know yet maybe some soup and fruit."replied Tala. "Ummm...I'll get some ice-cream. Yeah ice-cream sounds good"said Kai.

'_Yes I'm talking to him. It's not so hard now_' thought Tala excitedly

He picked up and dialed the room service number. As Tala waited for them to pick up he watched Kai get up and walk into the bathroom.

"Room Service, how can I help you?"said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I would like to place an order for a bowl of fruit and a bowl of ice-cream please." replied Tala.

"Ok will be right up if you could tell me the room number please."said the man on the other end. Just then Tala heard water running and knew at once that Kai was in the shower. Realizing the man was still on the phone he quickly answered "Room 256 "

"Ok then sir we'll be right up. Good-bye"said the man and hung up the phone. Tala did the same and took a seat in the chair beside him.

A few minutes later he heard the water turn off and soon after Kai came out wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. His hair was still wet so it dangled around his face and the blue shark fins on his cheek we washed off. Tala thought he looked drop-dead gorgeous!

Ding-Ding!

"I got it!"said Tala standing up. He walked over to the door and opened it. The Room Service man walked in, pushing Tala aside, with the trays of food. As the man turned to leave he stopped at Tala and waited. He received his tip and started to walk away and as Tala was shutting the door he turned and said "Damn you have yourself a nice strong one there"winked and walked off. Tala blushing closed the door and walked over to the couch were Kai was sitting and picked up his bowl.

Tala was getting board and broke the silence "Let's play a game!"

Kai almost choked on his ice cream and said (regaining control over himself) "What..what kind of game?"

* * *

ok i think im doing a lil better but ne way i still havent figured out how to work the chapters so just bear with me! 


	2. The Personallity Game!

READ CHAPTER 1 CUZ I ADDED SOME MORE TO IT!

* * *

"Ummm...it's called the personality game!"replied Tala. 

Kai gave him a puzzled look, "How exactly do you play this game?"

"Well..." Tala sat up and placed his bowl on the tray."What you do is, First I ask you a question about me. Then if you answer it correctly you can ask me a question about anything and I'll have to answer it! And the same goes for you on your turn."

"So basically your telling me that if you ask 'What's my favorite color' and I say ,just a guess, 'blue' and get it right then I can ask you 'What do you like to do in your free time?' and you must answer it."said Kai taking a bite of his ice-cream. Tala nodded "but the same goes for you."

"Okay I get it now...so shall we start?"Kai put down his ice-cream and sat up staring Tala in the eyes (which made Tala shiver.) Kai saw this and smiled. Tala slightly blushed and said "Ok. How about you go first.. To see if you get the idea."

"Ok, ummm...oh, I have one." Kai smiled. "What's my favorite book?"

Kai's Pov

'_If he can answer this question than he really is amazing!'_thought Kai.

" Harry Potter" Tala switched his gaze from the book in the chair to Kai.

"Huhhh!"Kai was bewildered!'_How the hell did he know that?'_Regaining control over himself he said calmly" And how exactly did you know that?"

Tala gave a glance to the book and back "I have my sources! Now it's my turn!"

1 hour 30 min. later

"HAHAHA.! Hey how about we order some wine I'm getting thirsty" said Tala standing up.

"Heh heh sure."said Kai staring at him.

* * *

Still short i know but imm getting it! 


	3. A drink, His confession, the result

heres chapter 3

* * *

Tala stood up and walked over to the phone. This time on the other end a woman picked up the phone "Yes, how can I help you?" 

"Can I get a bottle of wine sent to room 256 please?"

"Yes sir, it will be sent right away."

"Ok thanks."Tala said as he hung up the phone. He resume his beside Kai on the couch. Kai was eating his ice-cream. Tala picked up his bowl of fruit and ate a grape just as there was a knock on the door. He went to stand up but just then Kai grabbed his hand. Tala looked at Kai and was blushing madly As Kai stood up and said "I'll get it this time" and walked to the door and opened it to find a short, plump lady. She was holding a medium sized bottle of wine and 2 glasses. Kai removed them from the lady's hand and handed her a dollar then closed the door. Kai turned of some of the lights and the room became dim. Kai then sat down on the couch and poured the glasses of wine and handed one to Tala

"A toast!"he said and held up his glass.

Tala's prov

_'What the Hell?What is the toast for?'_

"For what?"I asked confused.

"To...us!"Replied Kai with a smile.

'Oh please let that mean what I think it does!'

Kai hit my glass and drank the contents in side it. I followed. Then Kai lean forward.

Normal prov.

Kai leaned forward and caught Tala in a kiss. Tala blushed and then fell into the kiss just the same. Tala then pushed back making Kai land on his back, Tala on top of him. Kai pushed his tongue trough Tala's lose lips and explored his mouth greedily. They broke apart only for air. Tala look happy, confused, surprised and shocked all at the same time. Kai smiled, stood up and walked over to the window. Tala got up and followed him. He paused right behind him not knowing what to do. Then out of no were fell forward hugging Kai. Kai turned slightly to see Tala was smiling and crying. "Tala, what..what's wrong?"said Kai turning , putting his arms around the wolf.

Tala looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes "it's just that I never thought I would receive a kiss from you. Even if it is fake." Tala looked away afraid that his last statement might be true. Kai looked at him then smiled and stroked his head. Tala looked up.

"Tala the kiss was not fake." Tala was surprised. "It-it wasn't."said Tala with a bit of hope in his voice.

"No it wasn't. It couldn't be, not if..."he paused and leaned forward to Tala's ear, "not if I.. Love you.

Tala completely stopped then with out warning started to cry and hugged Kai. Kai stroked his hair and hugged him even tighter. Tala looked at Kai then Kai kissed him.

"Kai.. You knew didn't you." said Tala looking at Kai once more.

"Knew what?"replied Kai smiling.

"That I loved you." replied Tala disappointed because he had been so obvious.

"It doesn't matter now. Does it?"said Kai.

"No I guess it doesn't."said Tala and rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

* * *

here is this one longer 


	4. A short conflict

Number 4..i'm getting better!

* * *

"Yo guy's! Dudes come on get up!" Tyson's voice came from the hallway. Kai grunted and his face tensed a little but he was still fast asleep. Tala looked at his lover and smiled. Last night they had 'played' around and laughed a lot. He had to admit that they had stayed up really late, He also remembered at 4:35, that morning that they had to meet with the Bladebrakers at 8:00.

Tyson was Knocking on the door so loudly that Kai couldn't remain asleep any longer. "TYSON!SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kai yelled back and put his pillow over his face. There was a sudden silence on the other side of the front door." But yo-you said you were Coming with use." Tyson said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Tala looked at his boyfriend "come on lazy, you said you would, right?"

Kai looked around the corner of the pillow "so." "So...Get up!" Kai looked at the clock and sure enough it read 8:01. Tala was staring hard at him. "Ok, I'll get up." Kai said and sat up. Tala smiled and kissed him.

Kai picked up his shirt off the floor and through it into the laundry basket and grab some cloths off their hangers in the closet. He slid some dark blue cargo pants and a blue sweater. Tala grabbed an orange shirt and a white coat and put on some blue pants.

Kai opened the door to find Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny standing on the other side. "Finally!" exclaimed Max. Ray looked at Kai and smiled then noticed that his arm was around Tala.

Ray's pov.

'_What is this? No I thought... No he told him! He's supposed to be MINE!'_ "That bastard_, Kai's supposed to be with me!"I mumbled to myself._

Normal pov

Tala looked up. He had heard Ray say something but he didn't quite catch it, but he could also see that Ray was forcing a smile"Shall_ we go for _breakfast now?" asked Kenny.

"Umm..sure." said Kai unaware that , that had been the reason of being awoken.

"YAY" Tyson went bounding down the hall with Kenny and Max at his heals.

"Damn they are retarded sometimes!"said Kai to himself. "Sometimes?"replied Tala with a cracked eyebrow. "Ok, MOST of the time." Kai smiled and kissed him. They bother were unaware of the death glares coming from Ray.

Ray's pov

'_I'll get you Kai, I will get you. And no one, not even your precious wolf will want you after I'm finished!'_

Still glaring at the two love birds, I began to plan my whisper on Tala

'_Let's see...'_

"Ray."Kai said looking at me. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What is it Kai." I said with a loving voice.

"Let's get going."said Tala in a bit of annoyed voice. "Ok!" I replied getting really pissed.

Tala's pov.

'_Damn, he looks like his pissed...at ME. What the hell is wrong with him?'_I pondered the thought as Kai, Ray, and I walk down the hallway

Kai put his arm around my waist and whispered "I love you, puppy.""Huh? What did you call me?" I answered."I called you puppy, why do you not like it?" Kai looked sad for a moment. I smiled "no, I just didn't catch it. Actually, I like it." I leaned into his warm chest as he smiled lovingly.

"Well it took you long enough!" said Tyson at the sight of them walking out of the door. "Tyson, please be nice!" said Max as he kissed his lover on the cheek. Tyson blushed and remained silent. "So were are we going?" asked Kai. "Up to you sense it took you so long."said Kenny. "Ok. Well get in the car and I'll tell you then." replied Kai stepping into the taxi.

* * *

ok.short yes but i ran out of time so next chap. Tala and Kai's breakfast with the bladebrakers! 


	5. The Cafe

IT'S CHAPTER 5!YAY, IT'S LONGER!

Kai: "Finally she finished it ' hugges kaisbaby'

Tala: "YAAYYY! 'starts to clap!'

* * *

"Sooo, what do we eat?" said Tyson anxiously to Kai. "I don't really want anything. What do you want puppy?"said Kai looking at Tala. "PUPPY!" said Tyson "that means you and Tala are..." "Yeah, it does." said Tala cutting off Tyson. Ray glared at Tala. He was still mad at Tala and he didn't think he'd get over it quickly.

Ray's pov

'_WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING! HE'S GLOATING! OH THAT'S IT._ _AHHHHHH!'_

I looked at Tala and Kai. There was no way around it. I despised Tala to and unbelievable limit and I loved Kai with all my heart. What was I supposed to do sit there and watch my beloved Kai be taken away from me by that reject wolf Tala! I think not.

normal pov

Tala looked at the window, " let's go to... that little café down the street." he said and looked at his koi.

"Ok, fine with me."said Kai and he smiled at Tala.

"Ok to the café it is!" yelled Tyson to the driver.

"Hey little boy chill. No yelling at the driver." said the guy driving the taxi.

"Well hurry then!"said Tyson. The driver glared at Tyson through the mirror. Max looked hopelessly at his koi. Then leaned forward and kissed him. Tyson looked at Max and smiled.

Kai's pov

' _Man he looks so cute._ _With his icy blue eyes and his bangs hanging down his face. Wait did I just say cute? Ok next thing to work on... stop saying cute. But then again I can't really help it because it's true.'_

Normal pov

"Kai?"

"Huh" he had been staring out the window looking distant.

"You ok?" said Tala. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" replied Kai wrapping his arm around Tala's slim waste. " It's just for a minute there you looked like you were sad."replied Tala. Kai smiled and leaned forward to kiss Tala. Tala went into the kiss also and only separated for breath. " I was just deep in thought." said Kai to his koi. Tala looked at Kai, what were you thinking about?" Kai smiled once again and said "You, my puppy!"

Ray was staring at them in discuss, on the verge of barfing.

Ray's pov

"What the hell...I will get him back he's mine Tala, MINE!

Normal pov

"Ray are you ok?"said Kenny looking at Ray. "Yeah," Max joined the conversation "You haven't said much at all this morning!" "Oh...I was just..thinking."said Ray quickly. "Abouttt?" said Tyson nosily.

"Oh, just...stuff."replied Ray quietly. Kai looked at Ray, he knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what.

Tala's pov

I laid in my koi's lap and found myself becoming sleepy. I laid there thinking of what had happened the last couple of hours. Every thought was happy, so long he had wished for this one dream to become reality, and now it was.

"Hey Tala, we're here right?"said Tyson. "I looked up and stared at the sign in front of the tiny store. "Yeah, this is it."

The cab pulled over and parked. We all got out of the car. I went to give the man the money for the ride but Kai grabbed my hand and told me he'd cover it.

Normal pov.

Kai and Tala walked in with the others into the café. "Man, this place's nice!" said a bewildered Tyson. "Yeah it is isn't it." said Ray.

Ray's pov

'_Man, why did that mut bring us here?'_ I was really amazed that such a tiny place could be so neat. A waitress came to the counter.

"How many?"she asked.

"6."replied Tala.

"Follow me please."she said as she walked with us following her.

She put us at a table and as everyone started to sit down I snagged the chair beside Kai. "Umm.. Ray can we switch seats?"asked Tala.

"No, there are plenty of seats."I replied.

"Please!"said Tala desperately.

"No man there is another seat open sit there!"I said a bit louder than the first.

"But I wanna sit by Kai!"said Tala.

"Get over it!First come first serve!So why don't you just give it up and sit across from your precious Kai!"I almost yelled back at him.

He looked shocked but reluctantly took a seat across from Kai.

"Ray what was that for?" it was Kai this time.

"Nothing!"I said and took a menu from the table.

"Ray you don't get the 'time of the month' thing do you?"said Tyson.

"NO YOU DUMB ASS!" I said irritated and annoyed

"Just asking , you seem a bit on the, you know..."said Tyson very quiet seeming to think that the lower he talked the less angry I'd be at him.

I glared at him with an oath of death. "Tyson I think it's best if you shut the hell up right about now."said Kai calmly.

'_Man, how can he act so calm. Damn he is so perfect' _I thought to myself looking at Kai.

"Can I take your drink order?"said the lady that had placed us at the table.

"Umm..I'll take a coke."said Tyson.

"Same."said Max.

"I'll take a water please."said Kenny

"I'll have a tea please."said Tala looking at the woman.

"Same."said Kai smiling at Tala.

"I'll have a sprite please."I said glaring at Tala then looking at the woman.

"Are you ready to order?"said the lady.

"No."said Tyson

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks.

Everyone was quietly looking at the menus when the women returned.

"Is everyone ready?"she asked.

"Yeah I think so."said Tyson.

"Ok what can I get you?"

"I'll have the pancake breakfast with chocolate syrup." replied Tyson.

"I'll have 1 pancake with fruit please."said Max with a smile.

"Ok and what can I get up little man?"said the woman looking at Kenny.

Kenny blushed and said "I'll have the 2 egg breakfast p-please"

"Ok what about you?"she looked at Tala

"Umm.. The 1 egg breakfast sounds good."

"I'll have the pancake breakfast as well." said Kai looking at the menu then at the lady.

"I'll have 2 eggs please."I said folding up my menu.

"Ok then I'll be back in a little bit."the lady walked off in another direction.

"Ray.."Kai said quietly.

"Hun.."I said sweetly but quietly to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Kai, I'm just fine!" I smiled.

"So why did you yell at Tala like that?"he said looking a little concerned.

"Oh it's just that...oh never mind." I said thinking that what I just could have said would have gotten the snot beat out of me.

Kai looked at me and then said "ok if you say so."

'_Man that was close but he's concerned about me!YAY!It's a start!'_I thought to myself once again.

* * *

YAY!IT"S FINISHED!

--' i'm so weird!


	6. The Stalker

Yes I know...it's short...but the next chappie will be longer...I promise!

* * *

Normal pov

The lady brought out the food. Ray looked at his food. He was the only one that didn't dig in to his meal.

Ray's pov

'_Man this stuff looks sickening_._ How can they eat it? Oh, enough about the food I need a plan. Every time I try to get close to Kai that dumb ass Tala gets in the way. I have to get Kai alone...but how?'_

I started to think, maybe there is a way...but '_I got it!I'll just follow Kai when he is out training...or just when he goes out at all!Yes, it's perfect!Because Tala can't train with US! HAHAHA!It's BRILLIANT!'_

I smiled to myself. It was so perfect and so flawless that I could almost taste Kai's lips at the thought of catching him off guard and all alone! I chuckled and everyone lookup at me. I just acted normal like nothing had happened. "What?" I said

" Um...nothing..."said Tyson obviously afraid that I would snap on him again. Then out of no where Kai stood up.

"Hey Kai, Where are you going?"said Kenny.

"Oh, ummm...I need some fresh air that's all... I'll be back before you leave...don't worry."

"O-ok just come back soon." said Kenny and continued eating.

I waited a few minutes until most of my horrid food was almost gone, then I to stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" it was Tala this time.

"I saw a store down the street that I wanted to look at before we left. Got a problem with THAT?"I said quickly.

"Oh, ummm...no sorry go ahead."he said.

'_Stupid fich! He was obviously thinking of what I'm going to do... I guess I need to be more careful.'_ I quickly walked out of the restaurant and looked down the street. Still no sign of him! I walked down the street and looked across the road. That's when I saw him. He was headed toward the park! The light was read so I hurried across the road, but he didn't notice me! Maybe I'll get him, but I'll just follow him for the minute.

Kai's pov

'_Man, I glad I finally have time to clear my head. The two guys I love the most love me put I can only have one. But I pick my one and the other one gets mad. This is one of the toughest things I have ever had to choose. So...I could ask myself which one I love more. But then...they would be tied. Maybe I should sick with Tala... but if I do that then my TEAMMATE would hate me forever. But I could switch teams like I did on the B.E.G.A. tournament. But then all of my friends would hate me!'_ I put my hand on my head, this was so confusing. I looked around at where I was. It looked like the middle of the park. _'I guess this is what people mean by 'tough love'. _I sat down on the bench beside me and closed my eyes. I had a headache just trying to think about solving this love mess!

Ray's pov

Kai had just sat down. He looked sad. I felt mad at myself because I knew I was part of the problem., but I just can't let my man get away from me. Especially not with that damn wolf! No way in hell would I let that happen! But I had to move quickly before I let him get away! But I needed a plan...another one! I knew what to do but not how to do it. _'THINK!'_ I told myself._ 'Maybe I could just walk up beside him and sit down very quietly...then I could just wait for him to notice me. Then I could start a conversation...and tell him I'm..s-s-s-...dammit, I would have to say I'm s-s-s..or...ry... for...ye..ll..ing at T...a-a-..la! Shit..that was hard to even think about saying! But I'll have to. Because then I'll tell him I love him and then...Yes...that'll work for sure... I hope!_'

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Ray's big move! COMING SOON!**


	7. Ray's big move!

YES I'M DONE WITH CHAPPIE 7! squeek

* * *

Ray's p.o.v.

I stood up and walked quiet slowly towards Kai. I peeked from the side of him _'He has his eyes closed! Perfect!'_ I walked around the side of the bench and quietly lowered myself into the seat next to him. He didn't move at all. _'Good, he hasn't noticed me yet!'_ I thought to myself and smiled.

"So you followed me?"

I jumped, "Oh...umm... I-I" I was so startled by his reaction I couldn't talk.

"Humph" he opened his eyes and sat up straight. "Why?"

"Umm, I-I umm..."

He smiled. "It's okay! Didn't mean to startle you like that."

"Oh umm..."

"So why did you follow me from the restaurant?"

'_Damn he's good!'_ But I couldn't say anything in return.

"Heh heh! So what is the deal between you and Tala?"

My eyes widened! "Oh, umm..." I looked at the ground "I'm sorry for y-y-elling at Ta-a-."_ 'Come on get it out!' _"I'm sorry for yelling at Tala!" I almost shouted.

Kai smiled "It's okay!" _'Damn, how can he be so clam?'_

"Uhhh..." Then out of no where Kai put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you mad at me?"

'_How the hell could I be mad at him?"_

"Stupid question!" he said then turned away.

Kai's pov

'_How can I tell him?What?"I'm sorry Ray go ahead and hate me, I'm truly in love with Tala!" I wouldn't be surprised he strangled me right then! In fact, I'm surprised he's not yelling at me now! I can fill his side of the story! He showed feelings before I did for Tala! And in that fact, I can't believe he is even trying now! Maybe I should go with Ray and leave Tala! Or if I did that I know for a fact Tala will kill me...him or Bryan one! But what can I do! It's like I'm making a decision of life or death! Either way someone won't be happy! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?'_

"Kai?" It was Ray. I turned around! He was...he was crying!

"Ray?"

"I'm sorry! I bet you hate me for getting mad at your little 'puppy' and for trying to..."

"Ray."

'I'm sorry! How can I put it! I guess you could say...I loved you first! But then how long has Tala loved you? I can't help it! You're way out of my league and I'm still trying! How pathetic!"

"Ray! Please stop crying! It's not your fault! I guess when I picked Tala I didn't think about the others who might fill the same way! I should be the one that's sorry! And I am!"

"Huh?"

"Yes! I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and I don't know what I could do to make it up to you!"

Ray smiled and look a way that was very hard to make out._ 'What is he thinking?'_

Ray's pov

'_PERFECT! HE WAS FALLING FOR IT! This is just too perfect! I thought he would see right through the fake tears! But I guess my love does have a heart after all! This is better than any dream anyone could think of! But now to keep it up! I can do this!' _I smirked/smiled with tears running down my face, then I paused and started sobbing!

"RAY?" Kai started to panic.

"See! Now I've mad you mad at me!"

Kai then put his arms around me, "I didn't mean to make you fill that way!" he held me close to his chest, "I thought I had only-...I'm so sorry Ray!"

"It's not your place to be sorry! It's mine to apologize! I shouldn't have even tied! I should have just sat in the background and envy Tala from a distance! But no I just couldn't do that!"

"Ray please! It's my fault! Will you just look at me?"

I looked up from his chest slowly. He smiled and looked at me

Kai's pov

" I'm sorry!" I whispered to him. I wiped the tears from his face and smiled, "there now that the crying has stop-" He leaned forward and gave me a hug, then whispered in my ear, " I...love...you...Kai"

I wasn't sure what to say. "I-I...I guess I...love...you...to...Ray!" I said slowly.

Ray's pov

'_YES! It worked!HE SAID IT!1 AM SOOOOO GOOD! AND EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA eat that Tala! I JUST TOOK YOUR BOYFRIEND! Oops, must stay focused and stay on act!'_

I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. "What about Tala?" I asked and smirked evilly on his shoulder.

" Shit...umm, I don't know! I mean he is my boyfriend!"

"Bu-but you just said!"

"Yeah I know what I said!...but I'm sorry!"

'_WHAT THE HELL?' _"What do you mean I'm sorry!"

"I- I can't...I have to go!"

"BUT!"

He got up and started walking down the path_. 'WHAT THE FUCK! What the hell...who does he think he is? He just said he loved me, did he not! Then what the hell's the problem? I bet it's that revolting wolf isn't it! He has to go tell him-...hummm, maybe he's going to tell him he has to leave him that he doesn't love him any more! You're talking about a dream come true! Yes, it'll be just my luck (which has been going QUITE well today) if he does! That would be the best thing in the whole damn world!'_

I stood up and followed the path that Kai had taken. _'he couldn't have gotten to far!'_ I took off running! _'I have to see what he's going to do!'

* * *

_

PLEASE SEND REVEIWS! 


End file.
